tmnt2018seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo
Leonardo is a mutant red-eared slider, the rebel and the most charismatic. Leonardo is clever and witty. He uses his sharp skills to beat opponents and find shortcuts around obstacles. And he always knows the perfect time to land one of his many one-liners! He wields an Ōdachi sword which possesses "portal power" and is the second oldest turtle. Physical Appearance Leonardo is a lean mutant red-eared turtle with lime green skin, a golden mustard-yellow plastron, and a blue-green carapace with a bright teal design. He has black eyes, red markings over his eyes and the sides of his face, yellow marks on his upper arms and thighs, three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. Leo wears a blue face mask over his eyes (with long tails down to his middle back), navy blue fingerless gloves (with blue trim) that extend nearly to his elbows and matching toeless socks that rise to mid-calf. He also wears a blue belt and strap over his right shoulder, with blue pouches on the belt and a Turtle emblem on the strap. Personality Leonardo is intelligent, clever, and hilarious. He can easily figure out any situation, and uses his quick-witted skills to beat opponents, clear obstacles, or land one of his many one-liners which he believes "fire up the team." Leo likes to think of himself as the “cool guy” on the team – a rascal with a wink in his eye and a sly grin. He’s a rebel through and through and isn’t afraid to break the rules when he thinks he’s right. He could be a strong leader, but he’d rather go for hi-jinx than take the high road. Despite his carefree tendencies, Leonardo is capable of being both sensible and serious when the occasion demands it. Though Leonardo has good traits for a leader he can be irresponsible and immature as seen in Minotaur Maze and Shell in a Cell. Powers and Abilities Mutant Red Eared Slider Physiology Leo has mutated snapping turtle Physiology, Giving him athletic abilities beyond even the most dedicated training as well as all of the abilities of a turtle but to a heightened mutated level. * Near-Superhuman Strength: '''Due To his mutation as well as his unique physiology, Leo might be the second strongest turtle, and can deal powerful blows with his feet. * '''Superhuman Speed: Despite his size, Leo moves pretty quickly, however this is most likely due to his mutation as well as his training. Leo might be the fastest of the turtles due to his quick slice and dice fighter style. * Superhuman Jumping - Leo can jump much higher than a normal human and can leap hundreds of feet into the air and can leap miles in a single jump. * Superhuman Invulnerability -Leo is nearly indestructible and can take utra-powerful attacks. His mutated turtle skin is superhumanly dense, along with his body tissues and bones. * Shinobi Arts (Kenjutsu): Leonardo can utilize Kenjutsu, the historic style of martial arts, tactics, strategy, and espionage of unconventional and guerrilla warfare. Using stealth, agility and a sword, Leonardo is shown to be the most skilled of all the Turtles in this field. * Strategic Mind:'''Leo has shown more of an understanding of stragegy when fighting. however his ego gets the best of him often. * '''Enhanced Leadership: Though, Leo is not the leader at the moment and posses a laid back attitude, Leo actually is the most driven of the team. Leo also has unnaturally high charisma enabling him to gain the trust and loyalty of others as shown in the events of Origami Tsunami, he uses both his charisma and his intelligence to sway his brothers into listening to him. * Swordsmanship: '''Leo is naturally skilled with his odachi, and is able to operate it with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what he aims for. Equipment '''Mystic Odachi The Odachi is a five-foot long samurai sword. * "Portal Power" Portal Creation:'''The Odachi when swung correctly can open a hole in the universe connecting two non adjacent locations. Though Leonardo has not yet mastered this ability, He still practices Dimensiokinetic Combat by launching attacks at differing and unsuspecting angles via portals. * 'Enhanced Cleaving:'The Odachi can cut almost any opponents or objects no matter their hardness. Relationships * [[Raphael|'''Raphael]]: Brother * Donatello:Brother * Michelangelo:Brother * Splinter:Master/Father * April O'Neil: Close Friend Quotes * "Soooo... You guys from Jersey?" - When faced with the just-transformed Jogger Guys. * "You had to ruin Cannonball Day." - Before his Katana were eaten. * "Get- me- off- this- ride!" - Falling into the portal created by his sword. Trivia * Ben Schwartz stated in an interview, that if Leo had an Instagram account, that 60 to 70% of his photos would be his brothers caught sleeping or slipping on things. * According to the Rise of the TMNT concept art reveal live stream, Leo and Raph will have a leader rivalry, similar to past incarnations. Leo will also have a closer relationship Michelangelo as well. * According to the Rise of the TMNT Concept art reveal live stream, the turtles will be 15 years old in season 1. * He believes that his one-liners fire up the team. * According to a behind the scenes video, Leo has the smarts to be the teams leader, but he doesn't quite have the maturity yet because he's more interested in just enjoying life and being a teenager. ** It is possible that this could foreshadow one of the major changes hinted prior to the series' premiere. ** Many fans hope that throughout the series, Leo will mature and reclaim his spot as team leader. Category:Rise of the TMNT characters Category:Mutants